Love Crystals
by Spider Rose
Summary: A Barbossa and Anamaria fan fic. Reviews are appreciated. Note: I do not own Disney or any of these characters!
1. Chapter 1: The Crystal Necklace

Love Crystals

"Anamaria, darling, wake up," Hector Barbossa whispered. Anamaria groaned and her eyes fluttered opened to see the love of her life beside her. They were in a bed together. Their legs were tangled together. Anamaria yawned.  
" 'Morning, Hector," she said.  
"You remember what is happening today, right?" he asked her.  
"What is?"  
"I'm leaving," he said sadly.  
"No! Don't go!" she cried. "Hector, please!"  
"I need the money, dear. Captain Sparrow will give me more than enough. I'll only be gone a few months. Then I'll come back here and marry you," he promised.  
"But what if you die out there!"  
"Being away from you is death to me," he pointed out. "I won't die, I promise. Just stay, here, in Tortuga, and wait for me."  
"Let me come with you," she begged.  
"No! I don't want you hurt. Lots of bad things can happen on the high seas. Please, Anamaria, stay here for me," he replied.  
"Fine. But if you aren't back in three months time, I'm going after you," she said.  
"Alright," he said.  
"Hector?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Last night was amazing…" Anamaria said for the lack of a better word.  
"It was. I can't believe it was your first time," he replied.  
"You were the first one I did it with. But trust me, I've received many offers and turned them all down, all except for yours," She smiled.  
"Well that makes me a very lucky man, now doesn't it?" He grinned and kissed her passionately on the lips. Every time they kissed Anamaria felt like she could fly.  
"You should get changed," she said when the kiss was over.  
"I know. The _Black Pearl_ leaves soon," he responded as he untangled their legs.  
"Aye," she said, realizing that fact. The both got out of bed and dressed. Hector dressed in his usual ensemble of navy. Anamaria dressed in a white shirt with long sleeves and brown pants. When they were dressed, they exited the Faithful Bride Tavern where they had been staying that night. They walked together to the docks, holding hands. Finally they reached the dock where the _Black Pearl_ stood, making the ships around her look like useless little boats. Captain Jack Sparrow was on the dock, making sure everyone who joined his crew was there. He saw the pair and smiled.  
"Ah, there's our first mate," Jack said, indicating Barbossa. "And who's the lass you have with you?"  
"My fiancé, Anamaria," Hector introduced.  
"So you must be Captain Sparrow," Anamaria said.  
"Aye, lass, that I am," Jack replied. "Alright, Hector, climb on board. Everyone else is here. We leave in a few minutes."  
"Yes, Captain," Hector said and Jack went on board.  
"So this is good bye then," Anamaria said simply.  
"It is."  
"I hope you return in one piece," she said and tears broke. They embraced tightly and both of them cried waterfalls.  
"I'll be back soon, I promise. Look at things for the wedding to keep your mind off of me," he told her.  
"My heart will always belong to you," she swore.  
"And my heart will always belong to you," he vowed back.  
"All hands on deck!" Sparrow shouted.  
"Goodbye, Anamaria," Hector said and handed her a black box and reluctantly climbed on board after he kissed her.  
"Goodbye, Hector!" she sobbed after him. She watched the _Pearl _sail into the horizon before opening up the box Barbossa gave her. Inside was a crystal necklace. She put it around her neck and walked back into Turtoga.


	2. Chapter 2: The Baby

Three months had passed and Hector had yet to return. Anamaria began to worry and she realized that she wasn't feeling so good. She had missed her time of the month once already which only meant one thing – she was pregnant with Hector's child. She wanted to write to Hector and tell him the good news, except she had no clue where he was. He could be in the middle of the sea or all the way across the world for all she knew. Even though she told Hector if he didn't return in three months, she'd go after him, she knew she was in no shape to do so, being pregnant and all. So she waited.

Months passed and Anamaria's belly grew heavier from the baby. It was a calm summer night when she went into labor. Luckily the innkeeper's wife at the Faithful Bride Tavern where Anamaria had been living was an experience midwife. After much pain and pushing, the baby came out of Anamaria.  
"Congratulations," the innkeeper's wife said after cutting and tying the cord and cleaning off the child. "It's a girl." The innkeeper's wife placed the baby in a blanket and handed it to Anamaria. The baby was crying like no tomorrow. Anamaria gently rocked the baby back and forth and sang it a little lullaby. Soon the baby fell asleep. Anamaria smiled down at the baby. The baby had a darkish complexion, but could pass as white. The baby also had Anamaria's hair and Hector's unforgettable gray eyes. Anamaria took the crystal necklace off her neck and placed it around the baby's.  
"I will name Crystal," she told the baby. "Your middle name can be Marie after my mother. Yes, your name will be Crystal Marie Barbossa. I like that. If only your father could know of your existence. I'm sure he'd be very happy. Crystal, you are our love child." Crystal Marie Barbossa continued to sleep the rest of the night until the morning when she awoke crying for food.


	3. Chapter 3: Barmaid

A month went by and Crystal and Anamaria lived quite happily together at the Faithful Bride Tavern. There was still no sign of Hector. Anamaria could only pray for Hector to come back to Turtoga safely. Anamaria decided to become a barmaid at the Tavern. Perhaps one of the pirates there would know what has happened to her love and the _Black Pearl_.

One night, Anamaria served a man who wasn't a regular at the Tavern or to Turtoga itself. Crystal was behind the scenes in the kitchen with the innkeeper's wife who was a cook as well. Crystal was looking around herself in curious interest. The man was rather prejudice against Anamaria's kind. He ordered a glass of red wine and some chicken. Anamaria went to the kitchen to get the order. She spotted Crystal holding a s p o o n and whacking away at the floor, killing innocent ants. Anamaria gently pried the sthingy from her daughter's hand and put the sthingy with the other dirty dishes.  
"An order of chicken and red wine, please, Mrs. Patterson," Anamaria said, picking her daughter up and getting ready to put Crystal to bed.  
"Alright, but Anamaria, you can call me Aunt Molly. Crystal and you are like family to me and you all can stay as long as you want," Mrs. Patterson replied.  
"Yes, Aunt Molly, and thank you for being so accommodating to my daughter and me," Anamaria said.  
"My pleasure," Aunt Molly said. Anamaria went upstairs and put little Crystal to bed in her crib.  
"Sweet dreams, Crystal," Anamaria said and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She went back down to the kitchen and took the order back to the man. The man's skin was as white as snow and he clearly did not belong in Turtoga, nor did he look comfortable there at all.  
"Will there be anything else you need, Sir?" Anamaria asked.  
"Yes," the man hissed. "My slave back!"  
"Slave?" she echoed, scared to death of that title.  
"Aye!" The man came out of the dark corner and Anamaria could see him clearly. The man had a crooked nose and blue eyes that burned like cold fire. His hair was black as raven's feathers. Anamaria recognized the man immediately and tried to make a run for it, when the man grabbed her in a near bone shattering grip.  
"LET GO!" she yelled. No one seemed to notice her being in actual danger since over half the costumers at the bar were beating each other up and were drunk like hell.  
"Oh no, slave!" the man hissed. "You're coming back with your master, Henry Manson, whether you like it not!" Anamaria turned and slapped him hard across the face with her free hand. Henry Manson let go of her other hand like he had just stuck his hand through a blue flame and got burned badly. His hand flew to where she slapped him. It stung like hell and left a red imprint of her hand on his snow-white face. Anamaria ran out the Tavern to escape the person who held her and her family captive at his plantation in the New World. Luckily Henry's sister, Mary Manson, had felt pity for the slaves, in specific Anamaria. Mary and her were good friends and Mary helped Anamaria escape back to her homeland in Jamaica when Anamaria was only ten. Now years later, Henry was on the search for her.

After she ran out of the Tavern she ran into whites of whom worked for Henry and grabbed her tightly. Anamaria tried to escape and did everything she could but could not escape them. Henry came out of the bar while Anamaria screamed her heart out. No one around her took her seriously.  
"Take her to the ship," hissed Henry to his men and they dragged her away from the bar.  
"CRYSTAL!" Anamaria screamed at the top of her lungs to the bar.

By the time Aunt Molly had realized Anamaria was gone longer than usual it was too late….


	4. Chapter 4: Crystal's Spoon

News spread about Anamaria's disappearance. Aunt Molly took Crystal under her wing. Soon Crystal turned five. Barbossa learned that Anamaria had been taken back to the New World as a slave and went to rescue her. As for Crystal, he was still oblivious to her existence. Jack let Barbossa take a temporary leave of his crew to rescue his loved one.

One day Crystal was back in the kitchen with a spoon whacking at the floor killing ants, like she did the day her mother was taken away.  
"Crystal," Aunt Molly said. Aunt Molly was cooking up the Tavern's Christmas specials since today was Christmas Eve.  
"Yes?" the little girl replied as she killed a fat black ant.  
"Why don't you go out and play with some people your age?" Aunt Molly suggested. She wanted Crystal out of the kitchen since Crystal whacking the floor with a spoon was annoying the hell out of her.  
"Alright," Crystal said and got up from her ant extermination job and went out through the Tavern and out into the pirate heaven, Turtoga. She had her spoon with her as some sort of weapon. She found two boys her age playing pirates with fake wooden swords.  
"Argh!" one of the boys cried and charged at his friend.  
"No one can defeat Captain Robert White!" the other said and their wooden swords clashed.  
"What are you doing?" Crystal asked the two boys. The boys continued to fight and then the one claiming to be Captain Robert White grabbed Crystal and pressed his wooden sword gently to her neck  
"Come any closer, Silver, and I will kill this fair maiden!" the boy being Captain White said. The other boy, Silver, laughed.  
"So you have stooped so low, White, as to attract my attention using this girl?" Silver asked with another laugh.  
"My name is Crystal and I can easily take you two down!" Crystal said proudly. "My mum and dad were pirates!"  
"Alright," White said, releasing Crystal from her fake danger of getting her head chopped off. "Fight." Crystal held her spoon in front of her like a sword and both boys laughed.  
"You expect to fight with a spoon?" Silver giggled.  
"Aye," Crystal said.  
"Alright, lass, but we'll show you how it's done," White said, knowing she didn't stand a chance against Silver and himself. Both boys charged at her. Crystal closed her eyes and trusted her instincts. She opened them again and dodged Silver's blade and blocked White's with her spoon. Both boys banged at her, but she blocked them or twisted the tables so they ended up whacking each other. Minutes later both boys were exhausted and lay on the ground and Crystal laughed.  
"Told you I could fight!" she said.  
"Indeed," White agreed, getting back to his feet. "My name is Robert White and this here is Patrick Silver. We would like to welcome you to our club, Crystal uh…."  
"Barbossa," Crystal replied.  
"Right," Robert said. "Now lets get you a sword. You can't whack at people with your spoon all the time." Crystal laughed. Silver got to his feet and Crystal followed her new friends.


	5. Chapter 5: A Wild Goose Chase

Hector Barbossa arrived in Williamsburg, Virginia a few months after he left the Black Pearl to find his betrothed. He arrived one fine afternoon at the Manson Plantation to find the plantation starting off with a new owner, Phillip House, Mary Manson's husband. Confused, Barbossa entered the plantation and knocked on the door of the main house. A butler opened the door.  
"Yes?" the butler said.  
"Is this the Manson Plantation?" Barbossa asked.  
"It was the Manson Plantation. Now it belong to the House family," the butler corrected.  
"Are there any Mansons here?"  
"Well Mistress Mary was a Manson before she married my Master."  
"May I talk to her?"  
"Yes, come on in," the butler allowed and Barbossa entered. The butler closed the door behind him and led Barbossa to a sitting room. Mary House was sitting there, drinking her tea.  
"Mistress, we have a guest," the butler said.  
"Thank you, Edward. Please, Sir, come in," Mary said. Barbossa took a seat on a fancy chair across from her. Edward, the butler, left the pair alone.  
"I'm Mary House, Mistress of the House Plantation. And you are?" Mary introduced.  
"My name is Hector Barbossa. I am here in search of someone," Barbossa greeted back.  
"Who are you looking for Mr. Barbossa and would you like some tea?" Mary said kindly.  
"No thank you," Barbossa refused politely. "I am looking for my fiancé, Anamaria. She was taken back here as a slave."  
"Ah yes, Anamaria," Mary said, recalling her old friend. "My brother who I am very ashamed to be related to, tried to do nasty things to her. However I came in just in time to stop him from doing anything terrible. My father was repulsed by my brother's behavior and turned the rights to the plantation over to my husband, Phillip. As for my brother, well he was hung a month ago for treason against the Crown. I helped Anamaria escape the horrors of slavery and I did so again a few months ago."  
"What?" Hector asked, glad nothing bad had happen to his beloved, but angry that he had come here for nothing. He had been on a wild goose chase. "Where is she now?"  
"The ship I sent her on was bound for Port Royal, Jamaica," Mary said. Hector stood up.  
"Thank you, Mrs. House for your time. Now if you excuse me I have my fiancé to find," Hector said.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Barbossa," she said, getting up as well. "I'll show you the way out." Mary led Barbossa to the front of the house. After they said good byes, Hector left and went on a ship bound for Jamaica.


	6. Chapter 6: A Lost Family

By the time Barbossa arrived at Port Royal, he learned that Anamaria's ship never arrived there. In fact, the ship never arrived anywhere at all. Assuming her to be dead, he returned to Turtoga to go back aboard the _Black Pearl_. Jack was in the Faithful Bride Tavern when Barbossa arrived. As for Crystal, she was playing with her friends in an ally and so her existence was still a mystery to Barbossa. Barbossa sat down across from Jack at a wooden table and ordered an ale.

"So any luck finding her?" Jack asked, after taking a swig of rum. Barbossa shook his head.

"She's dead," he said sadly. He mourned for her in his own way. He had shed plenty of tears on the way to Turtoga and knew that tears could not bring the love of his life back to him. Now-a-days he preferred not to talk with anyone about it.

"I'm so sorry," Jack apologized.

"It'll be fine," Barbossa replied. "I've come back and I want to be your first mate again."

"Alright then," Jack said. "You came just in time. I've recently learned of some treasure buried on an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. The island is called Isla de Muerta and I have found a way there."

"When do we leave this rock?" Barbossa asked, ready for the adventure.

"Sunrise," Jack said and smiled. He raised her mug of rum. "Take what ya can!"

Hector raised his own mug of ale and clanged it against Jack's. "Give nothing back!"

They then drank out of their mugs. The next morning at sunrise the adventure to Isla de Muerta began.


	7. Chapter 7: Mutiny

Three days passed on the adventure. Barbossa thought Jack to be unworthy of the position of Captain. He convinced the crew that he was right. That day he went to Jack's cabin.

"Captain," he said, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Jack said and then yawned. Barbossa opened up the door and closed it behind him. Jack looked like he hasn't slept since the beginning adventure, which was true. Jack was charting a course on a map and kept glancing at his strange compass. Barbossa sat down across from him.

"You've been up for two nights straight, you need to rest," Barbossa observed.

"A captain's work is never done," Jack said and looked up from the map. "What do you want?"

"Well the crew came to me and discussed the situation of everything being an equal share," Barbossa said.

"What do they want? Everyone is going to get an equal share of the treasure. Even I will get the same amount of gold as each man in the crew," Jack said.

"I know that and so do they. They however believe that the equal shares include the location of the treasure," Barbossa explained. Jack thought and then went: "Fine. I just have a little bit more to chart and then we have a map that will lead us to Isla de Muerta."

Barbossa nodded.

"Thank you for understanding, Captain," Barbossa said,

"You're welcome," Jack said. Barbossa got up and left the Cabin.

That night, Jack went to bed. Barbossa got the map from Jack and all was dandy. While Jack was asleep, Barbossa steered the _Pearl _to an island in the middle of the ocean where he knew no one would find Sparrow.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Hector," the second mate, Bootstrap Bill Turner told Barbossa.

"That's _Captain_ Barbossa to you, Bootstrap!" Barbossa hissed at him. "And if you don't like it than ye can join Jack!" Bootstrap stopped pestering Barbossa.

"Yes, Captain," he said sadly.

"Good, now got get that pistol with one shot," Barbossa commanded. Bootstrap reluctantly went to go fetch the pistol.

"Alright, gents!" Barbossa yelled at the rest of the crew. "It's time!"

The crew got all excited. They drew their pistols and swords. Barbossa led them to Jack's cabin and knocked on the door several time before Jack opened it. He blinked a few times until he realized Barbossa and all the crew except for Bootstrap were in front of him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Why it's your birthday," Barbossa said sarcastically. "We just wanted to wake you up in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere to say 'Happy Birthday'!"

"It's not my birthday," Jack said. "What is _really _going on?"

"A mutiny."

"A mutiny?" Jack echoed.

"Aye, yours!" Barbossa hissed and grabbed Jack and threw him to the crew. Some of the men grabbed Jack hard to hold him down. "Now where is Bootstrap?"

"Here, uh…Captain," a voice answered him. Behind the crew holding Jack was Bootstrap. In his hand was a pistol with one shot.

"Alright then. Over the edge with Sparrow!" Barbossa ordered.

"Bootstrap? You're a part of this!" Jack asked, shocked. Bootstrap looked down. He couldn't keep eye contact with Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Bootstrap apologized. The crew dragged Jack over to the plank. Barbossa grabbed the pistol from Bootstrap and thrust it into Jack's hands.

"Fare well, Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa snapped and pushed Jack off the plank and into the water. Barbossa turned back to the crew.

"Now then, head east. We're going to Isla de Muerta!" And that was Barbossa's first order as Captain.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Out Of Turtoga

Ten almost eleven years passed since the day Barbossa did mutiny to Jack. During this time, Jack killed Barbossa and Barbossa was brought back to life by the mystical gypsy, Tia Dalma. Crystal Barbossa grew up to be a sixteen-year-old girl living in Turtoga. Nowadays, she was a barmaid at the Faithful Bride Tavern. Aunt Molly had died of a disease when Crystal was five. She raised herself since then. She taught herself literature and penmanship. She now felt ready to leave the pirate heaven that had been her home since birth and travel out into the world to find her family.

One midsummer night, a man walked into the bar. He had brown hair and eyes and tan skin. He sat down at a table and Crystal scuttled over to his table.

"Good evening, Sir, my name is Crystal and I will be your barmaid this evening," she told him.

"Alright, Crystal," the man said, looking around him.

"If you want some rum, I'm sorry. We're all out of it. We should have some more in tomorrow morning, though," she told the man.

"That's alright. I don't drink anyway," the man replied. She looked at him shocked.

"You don't?" she echoed.

"No," the man repeated.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is William Turner, but I go by Will or Captain Turner," he answered. "I'm here to recruit a new member for my crew."

"I don't suppose you take woman into your crew, do you?" Crystal asked Will.

"I do actually," he said. "Why? Are you interested?"

"I am. I've been trying to get off this hell hole for a while now," she said.

"Sit," Will said, indicating the seat across from him. Crystal did so. "So your name is Crystal what?"

"Barbossa," she answered. Will stared at her speechless and then finally said: "No relation to Captain Hector Barbossa, right?"

"Captain Hector Barbossa is my father. He just doesn't know I exist," she answered.

"I see," Will said, taking in this information.

"I want to find him and my mother," she said. Will looked at her and found the little boy he used to be, going out into the world in search of his own father.

"It's a noble goal," he murmured. He nodded. "Welcome aboard, Miss Barbossa."

"Oh thank you, Captain," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied and got up. "Come on, lets go to the _Lady Emerald_." She also got up and followed her new Captain out the door of the Faithful Bride Tavern.


	9. Chapter 9: The Lady Emerald

Captain Turner led Crystal to magnificent ship. Of course the ship couldn't match that of the _Black Pearl_, but it was still a grand ship. The ship was made of wood with a greenish tint to it and green sails, thus earning it the name the _Lady Emerald_. On deck was a crew of a variety of nationalities. Crystal was the only female on board. The crew at the current moment was just sitting, talking, and drinking.

Once aboard, Will said to his crew: "Gentlemen, this is Crystal. She is the last crew member I am bringing aboard on our little expedition. Crystal, this is the crew." Crystal stared at the crew, who stared back at her blankly.

"Captain, it's bad luck to have a woman aboard," one of the crew said, stepping forward.

"Mr. Gibbs, I do not share your superstitions about having females aboard," Will replied. "The girl stays, whether you like it or not. Remember when Jack brought Anamaria aboard? We had plenty of good sailing with her around. Though, I wonder what happened to her. No one has seen her since Singapore…"

"We ran into a storm with Anamaria on board," Gibbs pointed out.

"Don't blame Anamaria for the weather," Will hissed.

"Anamaria? My mother's name is Anamaria," Crystal piped in.

"Well you do resemble our Anamaria a bit," Gibbs said. "Maybe the Anamaria we are speaking of is your real mother."

"It's possible," Will said. "Now lets set sail. To your posts, everyone! Crystal, can you handle the crow's nest?"

"Yes, Captain," Crystal replied.

"Alright, then here." Will handed her a looking glass. "If you see any signs of trouble let us know." Crystal nodded. She scuttled up the crow's nest and the _Lady Emerald _pulled out of port and into the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10: Stowaway

Weeks passed. The _Lady Emerald_ sailed deep into the middle of the Caribbean. Crystal was at her post on the crow's nest. She noticed some storm clouds forming way off in the distance.

"Crystal!" someone called up to her. Crystal snapped her focus away from the clouds and looked down to see Mr. Gibbs. "The Captain wants to see you! I'll take your post for you." She got up and climbed down some rope. When she reached the deck, she let Gibbs go up the rope to take her place. She then made her way to the Captain's Cabin. Once there, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Will asked on the other side of the door.

"Crystal. Gibbs told me you wanted to see me, Sir," she replied.

"Oh yes," Will said and opened the door. "Come on in." She entered. The Captain's Cabin looked a bit small and crowded with too much unneeded furniture. Papers and maps were strewn about. On a desk was an updated map of the Caribbean. Will was in the middle of charting a course on the map. Will sat down in crooked wooden chair and gestured to the chair across from him for Crystal to sit in. Crystal sat down in it. Her chair was worn and the wood on the legs had splinters coming off it. It was a good thing Crystal was wearing pants.

"Crystal," Will said. "You remind me of when I was younger."

"I do?" she asked.

"Aye. When I was around eleven I left England to find my father. My mother had died and I was able to search for him. I was on a ship as a ship boy's. The ship was called the HMS _Seagull_. Then we were attack by pirates. The ship was destroyed. I survived and the next thing I knew I saw the face of the woman I will always love," Will started. "Her name is Elizabeth Swann. She's the governor of Port Royal's daughter. I was taken back to Port Royal and became an apprentice to Mr. Brown, the blacksmith…" And so Will told his side of the tale of Aztec Gold Adventure. Then he went on to tell her about Davy Jones having Bootstrap Bill aboard as his crew member and so on.

"So," Crystal said after she listened to Will's story. "Your goal is to find this heart of Davy Jones and kill him so you can set your father free?" Will nodded. "So where is Miss Swann?"

"She is…" Will started when there was a knock on the door. Will got up and opened it. "Yes?"

"Captain," a crew member said. "We found a stowaway on board."

"Alright. Lets go see who they are and what they are doing here. Crystal, would you like to come?" Will said.

"Sure." Crystal got up and Will and her followed the crew member to the brig. Once there, Will immediately recognized the stowaway.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, taking the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the brig. Once out of her prison, Elizabeth flung her arms around Will's neck and embraced him tightly.

"Will!" she replied. "I followed you here."

"I can see that," Will said. "I thought you were searching for Anamaria."

"I left Cotton to do that. I couldn't let you go on an adventure without me," Elizabeth said and smiled. Will released her from the embrace and laughed. Elizabeth then noticed Crystal who was staring at Elizabeth in confusion. Will cleared his throat.

"Right. Crystal, this is Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth, this is Crystal Barbossa," Will introduced. Crystal extended her hand to be shaken. Elizabeth shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swann. I've heard so much about you," Crystal said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Barbossa," Elizabeth replied. "I know someone with the surname Barbossa and you have his eyes."

"Is his name Captain Hector Barbossa?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"He's my father," Crystal said proudly.

"I see," Elizabeth, taking in this new information. "Barbossa never mentioned he had a child."

"He doesn't know I exist," Crystal said plainly.

"That would explain a lot."

"Lets go back to my cabin," Will suggested. "We can talk more there."

"Alright," both girls said in unison and the trio walked back up to Will's cabin.


	11. Chapter 11: The Governor's New Servant

The _Lady Emerald _docked a Port Royal a month after Will and Elizabeth reunited. Will, Elizabeth, and Crystal walked on to the dock and towards the Governor's mansion. Crystal had changed out of her usual pirate wear and into an outfit meant for a servant. In her arms was her bundle of clothes. Once they reached the mansion, Elizabeth knocked on the door. A butler opened the door.

"Yes?" the butler said.

"We are here to see Governor Swann. He knows we are coming here," Elizabeth answered.

"Come in," the butler said. He led them to the very room where Will had shown the Governor the sword he made for Norrington almost a year ago. The butler left them and went up the stairs.

"Now then," Will said, turning to Crystal. "You know what you're supposed to do?"

"Aye, Captain," Crystal replied.

"Good. Meet us at the _Emerald _in a week. You can tell us whatever information you found out about **it **then."

"Yes, Captain Turner," Crystal said. Governor Swann then walked down the stairs and met the trio.

"Alright," Governor Swann said after they all greeted each other. His eyes fell on Crystal. "So this is the girl that will be pretending to be my personal servant for a week?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "And thank you so much for doing this for us, father."

"My pleasure," he replied. "So what is your name, lass?"

"Crystal Barbossa," Crystal answered.

"Barbossa as in the…" the Governor started.

"Yes, the pirate Captain that kidnapped me is her father. He doesn't know she exists and Crystal won't kidnap you," Elizabeth replied before Crystal could.

"Oh. I see," the Governor said. "Alright then. We can't use her real name, especially around Beckett, so I'll call her…umm… Molly Patterson. You like that?"

"It'll do," Crystal said. She didn't really care what her pen name as the Governor's false maid was.

"Alright then. See you in a week, Crystal," Will said. "Good day, Governor Swann."

"Bye father, Crystal," Elizabeth told them and Will and her walked out of the mansion and back to the _Lady Emerald_.

"I will be going over to Beckett's place for dinner. You will come as my personal servant and act like one. I will do the best I can to try and get some information out of him as to what he is up to," Swann instructed Crystal. "You can also look around his place for **it**, but do be careful."

"Yes, Governor Swann," Crystal said.

"Good. But do know that I am only agreeing to have you as an uncover spy because my daughter asked me to," Swann told her. Crystal nodded. "Now, I'll show you to your room."

And so Crystal followed the Governor up the stairs and to her room.


	12. Chapter 12: Beckett's Place

When night fell, Governor Swann and Crystal went over to Beckett's place. Once there, Crystal knocked on the door. Mercer answered it.

"Yes?" Mercer asked.

"I'm sure Lord Beckett told you I was coming for dinner," Swann replied.

"He did, but who is the girl you have with you?" Mercer said.

"This is Molly Patterson, my new personal servant. She just arrived from England two days ago," the Governor introduced and Crystal as Molly Patterson curtsied.

"Very well. You both can come in." Mercer moved out of the way so both Swann and Crystal could get by. Once inside, Mercer led them to the dining room. Sitting at the head of the table was Beckett. To his right was a familiar face, a certain ex Commodore, James Norrington. Both of them stood.

"Weatherby," Beckett greeted.

"Governor Swann," Norrington said.

"Lord Beckett, Mr. Norrington," Swann replied.

"Who is this girl you have with you?" Beckett asked.

"Her name is Molly Patterson. She's my new servant. She just came from England two days ago," Swann told him.

"I see. Sit, please," Beckett told him and Swann sat to Beckett's left.


	13. Chapter 13: Crystal vs Norrington

Crystal stood in a corner. Dinner was served and Crystal took the moment to slip out of the dining room, but little did she know that Norrington saw her with the corner of his eye. He excused himself and followed after her silent as a mouse. Crystal found Beckett's study, which was locked off. She took a hairpin out of her hair and fiddled around with the lock in the doorknob. Then there was a CLICK and Crystal gently pushed open the door and slipped inside. All the candles in the room were out but she could see where she was going thanks to the moonlight coming in through the window. She saw a map of the world painted on one wall. Then she caught sight of a desk with a special box on top of it. She went over to it and was about to observe it when a voice said: "Curiosity killed the cat." Crystal quickly turned to see Norrington standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"To you my name is Mr. Norrington," he replied.

"Ah yes, the former Commodore."

"You know me?"

"I've heard about you," Crystal said. She pulled out a pistol and held it in front of her. "Now I suggest you back to dinner and not say a word of this meeting while I finish my search or I'll kill you."

"You aren't from around here are you?" he asked.

"No. If you must know, I'm from Turtoga," she answered.

"Then you aren't with the Governor?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I won't tell you."

"You're name isn't Molly Patterson, is it?"

"No."

"What is your true name?"

"Why should I tell you?" she hissed at him. Norrington pulled out his own pistol.

"I suggest you be a good girl and answer my questions," he snapped at her.

"Good girl?" she echoed and laughed. "I'm a pirate. Why would I start being good now? Besides from what I've heard you aren't exactly Mr. Good either."

"You seem to hear a lot of things," he commented.

"When you work as a barmaid in Turtoga you hear things," she hissed.

"I see," he replied. "Why are you here?"

"To find something," she answered.

"What?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I told you to."

"I'm going to listen to you."

"Why you little-!" he started when Crystal picked up the box that was on the desk. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Oh," she said and smirked at him. "You want this? Well too bad, you can't have it!"

"PUT IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

And they went back and forth. Then Crystal slammed the box on to the desk and then opened the lock on it with her hairpin and gasped at what she saw inside. "Found **it**!" Norrington raced over to the desk and slammed the box closed before Crystal could grab it. Crystal smiled, pleased with herself and opened up the window and went on to the balcony and very ungracefully jumped off it, landing with a loud THUMP on the ground. She scrambled up and ran away as Norrington shouted for people to chase her and bring her back to him.


	14. Chapter 14: Twister of Fate

Crystal ran as fast as she could to the docks, followed by some red coats and Norrington. Will was talking with Mr. Gibbs when he saw Crystal running away from Norrington and his cohorts. She scrambled on to the deck of the _Emerald. _

"Get us out of here!" she panted, catching her breath. Will nodded.

"You heard her," he said to the crew. "Half of you prepare to cast off. The rest of you come with me to the starboard side and defend the _Emerald_." Crystal recovered quickly and pulled out her pistol and got ready to fire at a red coat or two. Will pulled out his own pistol and joined her. The half of the crew that were with them followed this gesture. After only a few gunshots and minutes, the _Emerald _pulled out of Port Royal.

"Later, James Norrington!" Crystal called back at Port Royal. Norrington shouted curses after them, which were out of earshot the crew of the _Emerald_ to hear. When the crew were all back at their stations, Will brought Crystal to the Captain's Cabin.

"A graceful escape," he laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Think nothing of it," he said. "So what did you do to get Norrington and company to chase after you?"

"I found the Heart," she replied.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"In Beckett's abode, his study to be more exact. It's in a special box. He hasn't used it yet, though. He still needs Captain Sparrow's compass," Crystal said.

"How do you know about Jack's compass or come to think of it how do you know Jack? I never told you anything about him or the compass," Will asked, surprised as he took a drink of water.

"Jack Sparrow killed my father," she said simply. Will sighed and put his drink down.

"He did, but-," Will started when Gibbs burst into the Cabin.

"Captain! The weather! It's windy, stormy, and it looks bad. We should head for land while we still can!" Gibbs exclaimed. Will, Gibbs, and Crystal ran out on to deck and saw a powerful storm begin. Will saw an island in the distance.

"HEAD FOR THAT ISLAND!" he shouted over the wind. Gibbs nodded and began to steer the ship towards the island. As they came close to the island the waves began to crash hard against the _Emerald_. Lightening came down from the skies and ended up hitting the sails of the _Emerald_. The sails burst into flames and the waves soon began to tear at the wood of the _Emerald_. A wave washed over the _Emerald_ and managed to grab a hold of Crystal. Will reached for her and she reached back. Their hands nearly touched when yet another wave washed over them and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15: Untold Information

Hector Barbossa sat down in the Faithful Bride Tavern, the very Tavern where he used to live with his beloved Anamaria. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of rum, body odor, and blood. He listened to the noises around him. A pair of pirates near him were arguing about who should bed a brunette whore. Other pirates were just attacking each other for pure joy. He thoughts went to his dearest, her beautiful cinnamon skin, her chocolate brown locks gleaming in the moonlight, her-

"Ah Turtoga," a voice said, interrupting his thoughts. "My Heaven." Hector opened his eyes only to see a familiar rogue guzzling down rum.

"Why don't you just find yourself a whore and leave me alone?" Hector hissed at him. "I rescued you from the end of the world. Now all I want is a moment of peace."

"Is something bothering you, Hector?" the pirate replied smiling and revealing a few golden teeth.

"Yes, Jack, you are," Barbossa snapped back.

"That's not very nice," Jack replied and adjusted his beloved hat on his head.

"Jack, I don't need you anymore. That rum-soaked brain of yours can't remember where Anamaria went so just leave me alone," Barbossa said.

"I told you that no one has seen her since Singapore. At least I've seen her more recently than you have. When was the last time you've seen her?" Jack asked, pushing one of his beaded dreadlocks back behind his ear. When was the last time Barbossa had last seen his beloved?

Barbossa had just agreed to Will's terms concerning Jack's crew and Elizabeth. Barbossa now had what he wanted now-Bootstrap's child.

"_Lock all of them in the brig!" Barbossa instructed his crew. "Separate Sparrow, the real _Mr. _Turner, and the lass into separate cells. As for the rest of them, put them all in the same cell!"_

"_Aye, Sir," the Bo'son said and members of Barbossa crew started to push and shove Jack and his crew below deck to the brig. One of the crew members caught Barbossa's eye. _

"_Leave that one!" he demanded pointing at the crew member. Pintel and Ragetti released that crew member. _

"_You, lass, to the Captain's Cabin, now!" Barbossa told the crew member. She stared at him before slapping him hard across his right cheek._

"_No man shall talk to me to that way!" she hissed at him. "Not even you, Hector!" Barbossa's hand flew to his cheek, which now stung like hell from the slap. Instead of moaning in pain, he simply said: "Hello, Anamaria." The pirate lass slapped him again on his left cheek._

"_You bastard!" she hissed at him. "I thought the stories of you weren't true. Obviously I was wrong!"_

"_Hunny," he said, as he recovered from both slaps and watching her raise her hand to slap him again "How about we talk in my Cabin, hmmm?" She lowered her hand._

"_Fine," she said reluctantly and crossed her arms. After his recovery, he led her to the Cabin, knowing not to anger her even a little bit or risk being slapped another time. Once at the Cabin, he pulled out a seat in front of the Captain's Chair. _

"_Sit," he said. She did as he asked, uncrossed her arms, and he pushed her in towards the desk. Once that was done, he sat down on the Captain's Chair._

"_You've changed," he observed._

"_For the better," she added. "I'm not going to take any shit from any man anymore."_

"_Good," he said. "Alright. Now I'm gonna get to the point. Why are you in Jack's crew?"_

"_I joined so I could find you," she said. "I've been looking for you ever since that day almost sixteen years ago you left to go on board the _Pearl_." _

"_I've been searching for you too," he said. _

"_Well, Hector, you didn't do a very good job. Now look at you. You're a heartless Captain who kills without a thought!" she replied. "The Hector I once knew was warm and tender. This Hector has a heart of a stone and…"_

"_Can't feel," he finished for her. "I can't feel pain or joy, love or sorrow. The days pass by. You were dead and now you breathe again."_

"_Hector, I understand that you are cursed, but that still doesn't give you an excuse to kill innocent men, women, and children and do other evil deeds," she said._

"_Did I ask for your opinion!" he snapped at her. "Pintel! Ragetti! Take her away!" Pintel and Ragetti barged through the door and grabbed a hold of her._

"_Hector!" she cried as they began to drag her out the door. "Listen to me! So much has happened since the last time we saw each other. Hector! We have a…" Barbossa never heard the rest of her sentence because he slammed the door in her face._

"Barbossa, are you listening to me!" Jack yelled. Barbossa snapped out of the flashback and he realized he had been daydreaming. He was back on earth, in the Faithful Bride Tavern. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Jack call him.

"What!" Barbossa asked, heart beating like he had just run for miles.

"I asked you if you could get me some more rum," Jack said.

"You woke me from my day dream to get you some rum!" he exclaimed. "Get it yourself!"

"Fine, jeez!" Jack said and got up to get some rum.

"Anamaria," Barbossa said to him. "I wonder what she was trying to tell me… Something about us having something."

"What?" Jack asked, making Barbossa jump. Jack was back with a refill of rum. Barbossa calmed himself and sat back down.

"Jack," he asked. "You sailed with Anamaria. Did she happen to mention anything about her and me?"

"She did," Jack said frankly and took a swig of rum.

"What did she say?" Barbossa asked.

"Well, that when she found she was going to kill you if the stories of you were true or if she found out that you were cheating on her, you have a kid, and she likes the fact that you smell like green apples," he said, using his fingers to help him list everything. "She also hates rum, though I can't see why. I mean rum is so…" Barbossa cut him off.

"What did you just say!" he asked.

"What did I just say?" Jack replied. Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You said something about a kid," Barbossa said.

"Oh, that," Jack said.

"What about the kid?"

"You and Anamaria have a daughter."

"What!" Barbossa exclaimed, spitting out the water he just drank from his own mug.

"You…have…a….daughter," Jack said, breaking down the sentence into separate words.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Hector yelled at Jack.

"You never asked," Jack pointed out and was about to take another drink of rum when Barbossa grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. Barbossa was very pissed off.

"Give me information about my daughter so I can find her!" he shouted at Jack. "And you better be right about her or I'll kill you!"

"Alright!" Jack replied, scared to death. "Just let go!" Barbossa did and sat back down. Jack began his tale of Crystal. It was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16: Debris

The _Lady Emerald_ now lay in the middle of the sea. All it was now was a bunch floating debris of a once great ship. Precious lives were spent as their final hours were spent in a storm of the century. Those few that survived the storm now floating among the corpses on pieces of driftwood. All of living souls were currently passed out. That is, all of them except for a certain girl who now found herself floating towards sea encrusted ship, that recently came out from the depths of the sea, on a piece of driftwood that acted as a raft. She looked at the ship. She knew the stories of the ship and its Captain all to well. But then again, you can't believe everything read or hear, now can you?

**THE END- FOR NOW!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Flying Dutchman

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

* * *

"Check for survivors. Bring them to me," the infamous Davy Jones shouted at his sea creature crew.

"Aye, Captain," replied the first mate. Some of the crew went off the _Flying Dutchman_ to search among the debris of the _Lady Emerald_ for any potential crewmembers. A hammerhead shark crewmember spotted a living girl on a piece drift floating very close to the _Flying Dutchman._ The crewmember jumped on to the driftwood, upsetting the girl's balance on the driftwood. The girl slipped off the driftwood and landed with a splash into the ocean. She started to tread water, glaring at the hammerhead crewmember.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she snapped at him, continuing to tread the water, since the hammerhead crewmember was standing on her floatation device.

"I wouldn't speak with that foul tongue of yours around the Captain, especially if you intend to join the crew," the hammerhead replied.

"I already have a Captain, thank you very much!" she hissed at the hammerhead. "Besides you're just a creature, not a human. Only humans have Captains." The hammerhead groaned.

"Not anymore. Your Captain is probably dead. Anyway, I was once a human, same as you, except I have been on this ship for fifty years. The sea grows on you on this ship, literally," the hammerhead replied. "The ship and our Captain are the terror of the seven seas." The girl kept treading water.

"It's not the scary. I don't see where the ship is such a terror. I cannot speak of your Captain since I have never met them," the girl said. The hammerhead rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl out of the water. With the girl in arms he climbed back aboard the _Dutchman._ He threw her down in front of his Captain.

"Captain, she's a live one," the hammerhead informed his Captain.

"I can see that," his Captain responded. "Go back to your duties." The hammerhead left them. The girl stared at the feet of the Captain. One of his feet was covered in a sea-encrusted boot. The other foot was a crab leg. She got to her feet and saw the Captain's whole body. The Captain grinned at her.

"Hello, Miss Barbossa," the Captain said.


	18. Chapter 18: Davy Jones

Crystal stared at the squid faced Captain in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"You are intelligent girl. You should know who I am," the Captain replied. Crystal thought for a minute.

"Terror of the seven seas…" she muttered to herself, thinking back to her days as a barmaid in the Faithful Bride Tavern. "Of course… What is the name of your ship?"

"The _Flying Dutchman_."

"As I suspected. You're Davy Jones, aren't you?" she said.

"Aye," the squid faced Captain told her. "Now lets see here. I have absolutely no use for you. You are neither dead nor dying. You are alive and healthy. So feel free to leave, unless you have any other business here, which I doubt you do." Crystal smiled as a plan hatched in her mind. Davy started to walk away and Crystal followed him like a dog.

"Surely the…" she started and looked at him closely. "The powerful and handsome Captain Davy Jones can help me?"

"For a price," Jones said, without turning around and continuing walk, up the wooden staircase, towards his cabin, secretly smiling to himself at her compliments, since they sounded sincere, even though they really weren't. Crystal continued to follow him.

"A deal then," Crystal replied. "You help me and I will match your price."

Jones stopped right before the door to his cabin. He turned around and looked at the brunette.

"I'm listening," he said simply, expecting a deal for a ship or power or good sailing along the ocean.

"I want to find my parents. Even if I see them only once it will be enough to satisfy me," she whispered softly. Jones heard her and backed up to the door, surprised at her humble request. He knew if he had his heart still, it would be crying out to help her anyway he could in her quest. But his heart was gone and he felt no emotion about her request. He was speechless for a split second. When his voice returned to his throat he told her: "I can show you the way. You will only see them for one day, from the time you find them to the next time that time rolls around you will be able to see them. At the end of that time, I will collect you."

"Collect me?" she echoed.

"I will ask you for what I ask of all of my clientele, your soul," he clarified. "Deal?"

He held his squid tentacle hand. She stared at it before she grinned. She grabbed his arm and shook it.

"Deal!" she said.


	19. Chapter 19: The Guide

"Good," Davy said. "Now if you intend find your parents you will need guidance to lead you to them."

"You have a guide for me?" Crystal asked, hopefully.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" he said and laughed at her. Crystal glared at him and yanked a bunch of his tentacles.

"I suggest you give me that guidance unless you want to be my dinner!" she shouted at him, meaning it.

"Oh, and what does a girl like you plan to do with me?" Davy wondered.

"I know where your heart is and I can take it any time and make you my squid henchman. Doesn't that sound fun!" she retorted.

"My heart?" he echoed.

"Aye. Jack Sparrow's carelessness let the heart end up in the hands of the East India Trading Company. Lord Cutler Beckett will soon use you as his little puppet to gather up and kill every man and woman what calls themselves pirate. Do ye want that?" she snapped at him.

"NO!" Davy cried, not believing it.

"YES!" she replied. Davy looked at her, knowing that she was telling the truth. She let go of his of tentacles. Davy walked in his cabin and shortly returned to the door. In his tentacle-like hand he held something.

"Open your hand," he demanded. Crystal did and Davy placed his music box in her hands. "This is a one-of-kind music box. Lose it and I will make sure that you will die the instant you lose it. Understand?" Crystal nodded wearily. "This will guide you to your parents. Just wind it up and play it. Oh and you have three days to find them and retrieve me my heart back. If I get my heart back, I will not take your soul and I will give you one thing you want that you cannot get by other means. Do we have an accord?"

"We do, Squi-I mean Captain Jones," she replied, shaking Davy Jones tentacle hand with her other hand.

"Alright. Now get off my ship!" he hissed.

"I'm working on it!" she told him.


End file.
